Secrets
by Debora20
Summary: O primeiro beijo de Harry e Ginny, mas pelo ponto de vista dela.


Secrets

Era sempre assim. Não tinha jeito. Era como se meus olhos fugissem do meu controle quando o assunto era ele; quem me dera se fossem apenas os olhos que adquirissem esse mau comportamento...

Seu rosto continuava magro, seus cabelos permaneciam bagunçados e os óculos redondos ainda estavam lá, auxiliando os olhos verdes. Seria o mesmo Harry de sempre, se não fosse pelo fato de que agora ele olhava furtivamente pra mim...

Eu tentava ignorar esse detalhe, fingir que era impressão minha e que talvez ele estivesse olhando para alguma garota atrás de mim, mas sem que eu pudesse controlar meu coração disparava todas as vezes em que eu notava Harry me olhando.

Era impossível ficar sem observar ele, ainda mais que eram poucas as vezes em que eu tinha essa chance. Na hora das refeições, como agora, e durante os treinos de quadribol, durante os quais eu não tirava os olhos dele com a desculpa de estar prestando atenção no capitão do time.

Eu procurava não demonstrar meus sentimentos por ele porque não havia motivos pra que ele soubesse, além do que eu tinha namorado,sentado bem ao meu lado nesse exato momento. Então eu preferia manter em segredo tudo o que sinto, sendo apenas amiga de Harry.

Não namorei Miguel nem namoro Dino pra fazer ceninha pro Harry. Me envolvi com eles simplesmente porque quis, nada além disso. Não faz meu tipo ficar fazendo drama nem ficar chorando pelos cantos. Eu gosto de Harry desde sempre, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sofra em silêncio.

No começo eu tentei esquecê-lo, mas não consegui. Daí Hermione me aconselhou a seguir em frente, viver minha vida; e foi o que eu fiz. Desde então eu só me permito pensar em Harry, não demonstro nada nem falo sobre isso com ninguém. Mione certamente sabe o que eu sinto, mas a gente não toca mais nesse assunto.

Agora o que me machucou foi saber que Harry gostava da Cho Chang. Eu logo imaginei que se aquele fosse o tipo de garota que ele gosta, eu nunca teria chances, já que eu não tenho cabelos e olhos pretos, meus olhos não são puxados, eu não fico chorando a toda hora e não sou toda meiga e delicada. Pior ainda foi saber que eles namoraram, eu não conseguia encarar Harry naquele tempo...

Entretanto, há certas coisas que por mais que seja errado eu não consigo controlar, como pensar em Harry enquanto outro garoto me beija. No fundo eu nunca perco a esperança, é doloroso demais acreditar que Harry nunca vai me querer...

Só que, como eu já disse, esse ano as coisas estão um pouco diferentes... Harry tem puxado assunto comigo e me olha diferente, de um jeito que eu não sei decifrar o que significa. Hermione já havia tocado nesse assunto comigo...

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntei quando ela me disse que o Harry estava diferente comigo; nós estávamos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e ela me olhava como se estivesse tramando algo...

- Estou apenas constatando um fato – respondeu Mione pensativa. – Ele não te disse nada?

- Sobre o quê? – sentada no chão estudando, eu nem sequer movi meus olhos do livro para Hermione, sentada na poltrona a minha frente. Eu não gostava de criar falsas expectativas...

- Sobre vocês, ou algo do tipo...

Encarei-a com o cenho franzido, tentando encontrar alguma pista de que ela estava brincando. Não encontrei nada.

- Aonde você que chegar afinal? Não quero ser estúpida nem nada, mas eu pensei que estivesse claro que a gente não toca nesse assunto...

- A gente não tocaria nesse assunto em outras circunstâncias, agora é diferente, o Harry está diferente... Ele pensa que me engana... – a última frase ela disse mais pra si mesma, com um ar bastante audacioso.

- Nós ficamos mais próximos durante as férias lá em casa, é normal que agora ele esteja falando comigo mais do que antes... – eu não queria dizer em voz alta que eu concordava com ela, que eu também achava a atitude de Harry estranha. Eu não podia me iludir, tinha que analisar tudo friamente...

- Não se faça de idiota Ginny, você também percebeu que o Harry está [i]bem diferente[/i] com você...

Como eu detestava a inteligência de Hermione nessas horas...

- E o que você quer que eu te diga? – perguntei, com um sorriso irônico.

- Nada. Eu sei que você ainda gosta dele e que você deixaria o Dino na mesma hora se ele quisesse ficar com você. Só vim conversar sobre assunto pra já te deixar avisada: mais cedo ou mais tarde o Harry não vai conseguir guardar o segredinho dele...

Resolvi ignorar a primeira frase porque eu me sentia mal sabendo que aquilo é verdade.

- Que segredinho Hermione? – meu tom de voz demonstrava que minha paciência já tinha evaporado; eu realmente gosto de Mione, mas meus sentimentos por Harry é um assunto delicado, eu temia voltar a ser a garota tímida e boba que corava na frente dele.

- Você vai ver, pode esperar que vai acontecer. Eu te garanto!

Sem dizer mais nada, ela levantou e sumiu pelo buraco do retrato. Atirei o livro pro lado com raiva, agora eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele...

Desde essa conversa eu tenho reparado melhor nas atitudes de Harry, descobri que, como sempre, Hermione estava certa: há algo de muito esquisito no modo como ele me trata agora... Olhei mais uma vez pra ele, sentado do outro lado da mesa e bem afastado de mim. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados lado a lado e Harry estava na frente deles, comendo em silêncio.

Olhei pro lado e Dino conversava animadamente com Simas. Terminei de comer, me despedi rapidamente deles e subi pra Sala Comunal, eu tinha que estudar pros malditos N...

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente, na mesma rotina de sempre: aula, aula e aula. Estávamos treinando agora, antes do jantar, e me parece que o time estava indo muito bem. Modéstia a parte, eu me sentia ótima; havia marcado três dos cinco gols até agora. Talvez fosse o sorriso que Harry me lançava todas as vezes que eu marcava que me fazia querer jogar sempre melhor pra ganhar a atenção dele...

O treino terminou e todos correram para o vestiário a fim de tirar a roupa do jogo e ir logo jantar; Rony, morrendo de fome, foi o primeiro a deixar o campo. Eu e Harry caminhávamos juntos até o vestiário...

- Também acho... – comentou Harry depois que eu disse que as nossas chances contra a Corvinal eram grandes. – A própria Cho não está muito confiante com o time, mas agora já está muito em cima da hora pra fazer uma troca... Fora que é o último jogo e esse é o último ano dela.

Meu estômago deu uma volta. Ele ainda falava com ela? Será que eles ainda tinham algo? Ele pareceu chateado ao falar que aquele é o último ano dela?

- Você ainda fala com ela? – não consegui me conter, eu precisava saber.

Harry me olhou por um instante. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais desgrenhados por ele ter acabado de jogar. Senti vontade de tocá-los e enroscar os fios nos meus dedos.

- N-não... Não nos falamos mais. Fiquei sabendo disso porque o Peakes ouviu o Chambers falando isso no corredor do terceiro andar e veio me contar. E deve ser verdade, o Chambers não falaria mal do próprio time...

Assenti sorrindo. É bom saber que ele não tem mais contato nenhum com ela.

Desde que nos conhecemos, eu e Harry nunca fomos próximos como agora; na verdade nós apenas conversamos mais de uns tempos pra cá, mas isso é um grande avanço se comparado a antes. E com essa nova amizade entre a gente, eu não consigo controlar a vontade de estar cada vez mais próxima dele. Eu sempre espero por algo a mais...

Eu sei fingir e mentir muito bem, uso isso pra disfarçar minhas verdadeiras reações quando, por exemplo, Harry toca em mim sem querer, relando nossas mãos ou nossos braços enquanto andamos. Eu sinto como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse minha pele na área em que a pele dele roçou. Mas eu não demonstro isso, eu tento fingir pra mim mesma que isso é um exagero e nada mais. Eu faço de tudo pra manter meus sentimentos por Harry em segredo...

- Você está quieta... Normalmente está sempre fazendo piada e conversando animada... Algum problema? – é impressão minha ou eu notei um leve tom de interesse na pergunta dele?

- Só estou cansada de tanto estudar... Esses N. estão saindo pior do que eu pensava... – em parte era isso, outra parte, também pequena, era por conta das brigas com Dino, eu estava cheia daquilo! Mas o maior motivo pra mim estar assim é o jeito diferente de Harry, eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer sobre isso...

- A Mione tem te ajudado, então se ela está tranqüila você também pode ficar. Ela não te deixaria em paz se achasse que você não estuda o suficiente...

Concordei com ele e nós passamos a conversar sobre as táticas do próximo jogo. Harry parecia bastante entusiasmado, tinha sempre um sorriso torcendo seus lábios durante todo o trajeto até o castelo. Eu não cansava de olhar pra ele e, inevitavelmente, torcer para que sua atitude comigo seja algo a mais...

Dessa maneira, os dias foram passando sem que eu notasse nenhum avanço de Harry. Ele apenas conversava comigo, me olhava quando achava que ninguém estava notando e era meu amigo. Acabei deduzindo que tudo o que ele queria era minha amizade, sem nenhum interesse além disso.

Hermione vira e mexe me dava algumas indiretas, mas eu as ignorava e fugia do assunto. O que eu poderia fazer? Me declarar pro Harry e perguntar se ele queria alguma coisa comigo? Ele nunca disse nada sobre nós, certamente nem existia um "nós" pra ele... O que me deixa balançada é a atitude dele, eu percebo que tem algo de diferente. Mas e se for impressão minha? Simplesmente não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu tinha que continuar sendo a amiga dele...

Quanto ao meu namoro com Dino, não poderia estar pior. Nós vivíamos brigando e eu estava cansada de tudo. Eu até gostava dele no início do namoro, claro que não da mesma maneira que eu gosto de Harry, mas isso já era grande coisa. Porém agora tudo que eu sinto por ele é um carinho de amigo, isso nas horas em que eu não estou com raiva dele. Eu sentia que o fim do nosso relacionamento estava próximo, mas eu sabia que por ele nós não terminaríamos, ele gostava de mim...

Entretanto, eu não agüentei mais e terminei com Dino alguns dias depois, logo após ele tentar me ajudar a passar pelo buraco do retrato de novo. É claro que eu não terminei o namoro só por isso, já haviam muitas coisas acumuladas e eu realmente detestava o jeito como ele me tratava, como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa de dez anos! Quando eu disse que queria terminar Dino não ficou tão surpreso, ele parecia estar esperando por aquilo. Porém, mesmo assim, ele relutou em aceitar, pediu que eu repensasse. Mas minha decisão já estava tomada e eu não queria magoar ele, era melhor terminar de uma vez; meio que a contragosto ele acabou aceitando...

Eu deveria me sentir mal pelo fim do namoro, mas me vi completamente enérgica e disposta ao notar Harry bastante sorridente nos dias que seguiram. Ele parecia bastante contente e animado, era impossível pra mim não sorrir e me animar vendo ele tão relaxado e feliz.

Faltando poucos dias para o jogo contra a Corvinal um "imprevisto" aconteceu... O que eu sei é que Harry e Draco duelaram e Harry acabou machucando seriamente Draco, porém ele fez isso sem querer ao se defender de uma Maldição Imperdoável que Malfoy lançou nele.

Na ala hospitalar, aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, Malfoy se recuperava muito bem. Quem levou a pior foi Harry, que teria de cumprir detenções todos os sábados com Snape. Ou seja, ele não poderia participar do último jogo do campeonato...

Eu teria de jogar como apanhadora no lugar dele e Dino entraria como artilheiro no meu lugar. Novamente eu jogaria contra a Cho e teria de ganhar, eu já não gostava dela por conta de seu envolvimento com Harry, não poderia permitir que ela levasse a melhor no quadribol também. E eu queria ganhar esse jogo especialmente pro Harry, ele ficaria péssimo se nós perdêssemos, se sentiria culpado. Eu queria vencer o jogo pra ver o sorriso dele...

O sábado chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. No momento em que o time caminhava pro campo, Harry seguia para a sala de Snape. Ele parecia bastante apreensivo e desanimado... Eu tinha que ganhar, eu tinha que capturar o pomo antes dela...

Como eu estava no lugar de Harry, fui eu quem tive de apertar a mão de Cho antes da partida. Ela me lançou aquele sorrisinho meigo e enjoativo que eu correspondi com um forte aperto de mão. O jogo começou e quando eu montei na vassoura e dei impulso, sentindo o vento varrendo meus cabelos pra trás enquanto o Sol esquentava minha pele, percebi que estava tomada de coragem e determinação.

Todos os jogadores estavam em suas melhores condições. Nós estávamos vencendo. Então eu vi a minúscula bolinha dourada e alada voando a alguns metros acima da multidão presente na arquibancada. Na mesma hora direcionei minha vassoura em direção a ela e voei o mais veloz possível. Todos os olhares pareciam direcionados a mim, e pouco antes que eu chegasse ao meu destino, vi de relance um mar de cabelos negros ao meu lado. Joguei meu corpo contra o dela com toda a força que pude e tentei aumentar minha velocidade. Cho ziguezagueou ao meu lado e conseguiu se emparelhar comigo novamente, mas já era tarde demais, minha mão direita já havia fechado em torno do pomo de ouro.

Vivas e aplausos explodiram na multidão na mesma hora em que meus companheiros de time me alcançaram, me abraçando e berrando completamente eufóricos. Eu consegui. Harry ficaria tão contente que poderia até me dar um abraço... Balancei minha cabeça diante desse pensamento infantil enquanto já desmontava da vassoura. Eu precisava ver Harry...

A comemoração no Salão Comunal da Grifinória era intensa. Assim como os outros jogadores, eu tive que sair de fininho pra poder tomar um banho; o Sol forte durante a partida me deixou completamente suada.

Assim que me troquei eu já desci pra sala comunal novamente, eu queria estar lá quando Harry chegasse. Conversei com algumas pessoas, abracei meu time novamente e comemorei com todos. Então eu o vi...

Praticamente sendo arrastado e abraçado por inúmeras pessoas, Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato. Ele sorria bobamente e minha vontade de abraçá-lo acabou sendo mais forte do que eu... Abri espaço entre a multidão e quando eu comecei a correr em sua direção ele olhou pra mim. Meu coração disparou quando eu vi aquele verde intenso me encarando. Como eu queria ele pra mim... Eu estava determinada a nunca desistir. Naquela hora eu percebi que eu gostaria de Harry pra sempre, independente do que ele sinta.

Quando estava próxima o suficiente, joguei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e, sem que desse tempo pra mim pensar ou reagir de alguma forma, senti os lábios de Harry tocarem os meus. Eu paralisei. Pensei que estivesse sonhando e senti medo de abrir os olhos. Mas então senti suas mãos rodeando minha cintura e me abraçando, enquanto seus lábios começaram a se mover de encontro aos meus.

Não há palavras pra descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Meu coração ribombava freneticamente no meu peito enquanto eu correspondia ao beijo. O hálito quente de Harry acariciou meus lábios e eu apertei suavemente seus cabelos quando a língua dele invadiu minha boca. Eu apenas correspondia em completo estado de choque.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, provavelmente foram poucos segundos. Mas o repentino silêncio na sala chamou minha atenção pouco tempo antes de Harry afastar sua boca da minha.

Todos os olhares estavam direcionados pra nós. Baixei minhas mãos sem saber o que fazer e me mantive naquela posição, de frente e bem próxima de Harry, com a cabeça na altura de seu peito. Não era vergonha o que eu sentia, eu pouco me importava pros outros. O que me preocupava era a reação de Harry.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque, nem sequer olhei pra trás. Harry não tirou as mãos da minha cintura, tentei me concentrar apenas nisso. Ergui a cabeça levemente e vi que Harry olhava pra algo a sua frente. Ele sorriu e baixou seu olhar pra mim, em seguida pegando em uma das minhas mãos e indicando com a cabeça o buraco do retrato. Assenti e o segui, deixando as pessoas pra trás enquanto elas voltavam a conversar e comemorar.

- O que aconteceu? Ah! Vocês estão juntos? – não pude ouvir o que mais a Mulher Gorda disse, mas sou capaz de apostar que ela correu visitar os outros quadros do castelo pra espalhar a novidade.

Ainda segurando em minha mão, Harry me conduzia pelo castelo. Percebi que a surpresa e o choque deram lugar a uma felicidade sem tamanho. Eu não me continha de tanta alegria.

- Me desculpa por isso... – disse Harry, um tanto constrangido. Eu entendi que ele se desculpava por ter me beijado tão inesperadamente e na frente de todo mundo. – Eu não planejei nada, foi espontâneo...

Ele ainda segurava a minha mão, e foi isso que me mostrou que ele não estava arrependido.

- Contanto que você não esteja arrependido, está tudo bem pra mim...

- Está?

Harry parou abruptamente e parecia verdadeiramente surpreso.

- Claro que sim! – respondi sorrindo animada.

Harry sorriu e me beijou novamente. Nós estávamos no meio do Saguão de Entrada, mas eu não pude me conter e correspondi completamente extasiada. Eu teria que me acostumar com a sensação dos lábios de Harry sobre os meus, não que essa tarefa fosse difícil...

Ele pegou em minha mão e voltamos a caminhar, saindo pela porta principal e seguindo até os jardins. O dia estava realmente bonito, combinando com a imensa alegria que eu sentia. Harry me olhava o tempo todo, sempre com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Eu me distraía facilmente com o verde intenso dos seus olhos, que se tornavam ainda mais brilhosos diante do Sol.

Eu nem sabia sobre o que pensar, ou o que fazer. Eu estava apenas curtindo a sensação de ter Harry ao meu lado, sendo mais que um amigo.

- Você não vai me perguntar nada? – indagou Harry enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelos jardins.

- O que eu poderia querer perguntar?

- Por que eu te beijei, por exemplo...

- Deve ser porque você quis, e eu correspondi porque eu também quis...

- Mas já faz bastante tempo que eu queria isso...

Então meus instintos estavam certos, Harry estava diferente de um jeito "diferente". É, mais uma vez Hermione estava certa. Eu tinha que aprender a ouvir o que ela fala...

- Também já faz bastante tempo que eu queria, mais do que você... – respondi simplesmente, ao invés de perguntar por que ele não agiu antes. Eu sabia por que: antes ele não gostava de mim, depois eu namorava Dino e, por fim, ele não teve a oportunidade de falar comigo desde que eu terminei meu namoro.

- Então isso quer dizer que você aceita ser minha namorada agora?

- Você ainda pergunta? – olhei pra ele e vi que sua expressão era confusa.

Abracei ele novamente e o beijei da forma mais apaixonada que pude. Harry me apertou em seus braços e, depois que nossas bocas se desgrudaram com certa relutância, me deu vários beijinhos pelo rosto. Rodeei sua cintura com meus braços, fiquei na ponta dos pés e enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço. Eu nunca mais esqueceria aquele cheiro. Fazia tanto tempo que eu desejava ter esse direito de poder abraçar ele à vontade...

Harry sentou no chão, com as costas apoiadas na árvore, e me puxou pela mão, indicando para que eu sentasse no meio de suas pernas. Sentei e me ajeitei, apoiada no peito dele. O lago na nossa frente ganhava um tom azul esverdeado por conta do Sol. Harry me abraçava e segurava minhas mãos sob minha barriga enquanto nos beijávamos.

Não precisávamos falar nada, o silêncio era confortável.

Podíamos ficar ali por mais alguns minutos antes do almoço...

Agora tudo poderia esperar, nada parecia tão importante.

Finalmente eu tinha Harry, eu estava nos braços dele, no meu lugar, onde eu sempre devo estar...


End file.
